Carried Away
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: Soon after they become Mr & Mrs, JJ and Will find themselves getting carried away quite a bit. Few one shots of their unlucky moments :) Team also included in this fic (Chapter 1 set a week after Hit & Run.) JJ/Will.
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:15PM on a Sunday night, and JJ had just finished tucking Henry into bed. She quietly closed his door, and made her way back to the living room where she found Will lying on the couch watching the highlights of a game. His uninjured arm was tucked behind his head while the other held his beer. She walked over to the back of the couch and rested her arms on top of it, which caught his attention.

He looked up at her and smiled "Want me to get you one?" he asked as he shook his half empty bottle. He swung his legs off the couch and was about to stand up when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't…" JJ said as she pushed off the couch and walked around to join him. He moved so he was sitting against the high armrest, and left space for her to sit between his legs. She flopped down on the couch and snuggled against his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her close to him. "I'll just have a sip of yours", she said taking the bottle from him and took a quick swig.

Just then, JJ felt her back pocket buzz. "Right on cue", she said with a hint of sarcasm as she pulled her phone out. She leant her head back against his shoulder and quickly replied to the text Hotch had sent her. She had been given the week off work, so she wasn't surprised when her boss sent her a text the night before she went back. When she finished, she stretched over and put her phone down on the table. "I've got be in by 7:30am tomorrow. We got a case…" she said with a sigh as she resumed her position against his chest.

Will turned his head and kissed her temple, "They must be fallin' apart without you over there..." He said, letting out a chuckle and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm, but it's local so it's not all bad…" she told him and then took another swig of his beer.

"Henry'll be pleased 'bout havin' his momma home at night to read him his story" he replied with a smile, "I know I will…" he adds playfully and kisses her shoulder lightly

"I'm sure" she said with a slight smile "You better take it easy with him while I'm gone" and glances at him "I don't want to come home and find out you had been wrestling with Henry and hurt your shoulder"

Will smiles as he looks over at the TV for a bit and then back to her. He feels her fingers run absent mindedly along his arm, and then entwine with his. "You know, I think my shoulder is feelin' a lot better…" he hints, as he pulls her closer to him and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

His lips start making their way up to the edge of her jaw, leaving a trail of fire on her skin, "Mhmm, I'm sure it is…" she replied sarcastically and pulls her eyes from the game to turn her head towards him.

She knew exactly what he was up to, but as much as she wanted to, she knew he was still a little sore. He never complained about it hurting, but she caught him a few times wincing, whether it was from reaching up high for something in the kitchen, picking up Henry, or pulling on a shirt in the morning.

"Wasn't it just a few days ago that Henry landed on it when you were messing with him?" She added as she felt his lips continue their journey along her jaw.

"I think I'll survive" he replied as he brought his hand up to pull her lips closer to his

"Will…" she starts to say, but is quickly interrupted when his lips meet hers. "We can't…" she tries again, but is stopped with another swift kiss

Her attempts to keep things calm were starting to become a challenge. His doctor told them that they had to wait at least another week before they could have sex, just incase he did something to make his injury worse.

The quick pecks swiftly turned into a much more passionate and deeper kiss, and her will power was completely pushed aside as his lips moved against hers. JJ shifted her position so she was now straddling him, and rested her hands on either side of his jaw as she felt his go to her hips. His tongue trailed across her bottom lip, so she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as her hands got lost in his hair. She felt Will push off the armrest which closed the small gap between them, and trailed a hand up her back while the other went to rest on her thigh.

Their breathing was becoming labored, so she was the first to break contact and brought her lips to his neck. Her heart was pounding so fast she was afraid it would burst, and she could feel his doing the same through the thin layers of their clothes.

The movement of her hands in his hair and the light nibbling on his pulse point, along with the subtle grinding of her hips against his was starting to drive him crazy. Up to this point, he was able to keep some form of control, but now that was being quickly pushed away with every roll of JJ's hips. He closed his eyes in an attempt to regulate his breathing, but it just heightened his senses even more.

JJ was suddenly being pushed back until she was lying on the soft cushions on the couch, and looked up to find Will hovering over her. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, while the other tugged at his shirt, pushing away any space that was once between them. Their lips crashed together once more, tongues dueled, and hands roamed. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, breaking contact for the quickest of seconds. His pushed the hem of hers up to expose her toned stomach that he oh so loved, and could only smile against her lips when he'd feel the goose bumps rise at his touch.

As a desperate attempt to get even closer to him, she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, and her hands found the button of his jeans, but before she could make quick work of it, he had her pulled up and removed her top, throwing it to the floor to join his.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and moans filled the room, along with the occasional cheer from the crowd from the game highlights. He pushed her back down and opened the button on her jeans, but when he tried to pull her pants off, he lost his balance and fell off the couch and pulled her with him. A loud thud rattled along the downstairs floor.

"Ooof" he grunted as JJ fell on top of him. They lay there with legs tangled, hearts beating, and JJ's head resting against his.

But the minute she heard Will wince, she placed both hands on the floor and pushed herself up to lift her weight off of him. As she was about to roll her body to the side, she heard him chuckle underneath her, causing her to look back down at him.

"You okay?" she asked, her breath heavy, concern written across her face

"Try askin' me that when you're not half naked on top of me" he quipped, which made her laugh. He pushed himself up into a sitting position on the floor with JJ still straddling him, and gave her a quick kiss. Her laughter was muffled by his lips, which caused him to join her.

"Is your shoulder hurt?" she asked him

"I'm fine Cher" he answered

"Your doctor is not going to be happy with us…" she said "Especially me"

"Screw her" he playfully replied

"I'd rather you didn't" JJ quipped before she stood up and pulled him with her, a playful smile on her lips. She picked up their shirts and threw his on "I think we've had enough fun for one night, don't you think…" she said, looking back to him before disappearing down the hall to their bedroom.

With a smile on his face he shook his head. "It's gonna be a long week…" he said to himself and switched off the TV and the light, leaving him in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had past since their last incident and JJ was back working away with her team. Will's arm was devoid of the sling and he too was back to his police work. Everything had been smooth sailing for the couple, until one morning the day before work started back up.

JJ was in the middle of taking a quick soothing shower after working up a sweat from her early jog around the neighbourhood. She loved to stand under the heavy stream as the feeling of the water ran down her skin and allowed her to just think…which reminded her that she needed to get a new floor mat. She had almost slipped when she went to place her shampoo bottle back down in the corner by the glass.

Just as she was rinsing off the conditioner in her hair, she felt a small burst of cold air fill the small space of the shower. She wiped her eyes as she turned her head to check that the shower door hadn't opened, which wouldn't normally happen, but instead found her husband.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked him.

In order for her to get her morning jogs in, she usually had to get up before Henry woke so she'd have enough time to shower. It was around 7:30am now, which was unusual for Will to be up this early on a Sunday. Thankfully, their son loved his sleep, so she had another hour before she expected her mini-me to be up and running around the house.

"Heard you were up, so I thought I'd come join you" he answered with a cheeky smile on his face. He reached over JJ's shoulder to turn the water temperature down a notch before stepping under the warm spray "How you're able to withstand such hot water is beyond me Jay" he said close to her ear

JJ smiled back at him before she reached for the handle to the door behind Will "Well, I'm finished so you can have it all to yourself" she said with a hint of playfulness.

Before she could leave, she felt herself being pulled back under the water and against his chest "Hey, where you goin'?" he chuckled as his hands went to her hips. "It's not like we get a lot of time to ourselves now a days" He added as his lips grazed the top of her shoulder.

"Well, one of us has to be around in case Henry wakes up" she explained as she felt his lips make their way to the crook of her neck.

"I plugged the baby alarm in by the door, we'll hear if he calls" He mumbled as he continued his way up to her jaw.

JJ reached over and turned the temperature back to her preferred heat and then turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "If you want me to stay in here, we're turning it back before I freeze" she explained, making him smile.

"Did anyone ever mention how stubborn you can be?" he joked as her hands slowly slid down to rest on his chest.

"Might have been brought up once or twice" she said, mimicking his tone, and then brought her lips to his. His hands rested on her hips, fingers splayed and pulling her closer to him. The warmth of the water had some sort of effect on both of them, heating their blood and the slow intimate kisses quickly turned to more hungry, passionate ones. They both took that last step towards one another which would remove the small bit of space between their bodies.

JJ felt one of his hands skim up along her back, while the other stayed at her hip and felt herself being backed up against the wall. Their mouths were still pressed against each other's so when she gasped from the cold feeling of the tiles, he heard her mumble the word 'cold', making him smile.

They broke away for some air, their chests rising and falling quickly. He zeroed in on the sensitive spot on her neck, below her ear, and lowered a hand to pull one of her legs up around his waist. Before they continued, she listened out for any signs of their son waking, but thankfully heard nothing of the sorts. She put her hands on his jaw and pulled his face back to hers, claiming his mouth again and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, meeting her tongue, and pushed her lower back more against the wall.

When he moved his hand from her hip to move it down her leg, he tapped his fingers against it as a sign to give him her other one. JJ tightened her hold around his neck and then hopped to wrap her other leg around his waist. What was supposed to happen was a smooth sailing from here on out, but of course things could never be easy for the pair. When JJ hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist, she may have put to much power into the jump, which caused the slight shift of Will's foot. This resulted in him slipping forward, his feet swept out from under him and bringing JJ with him. Thankfully their shower wasn't too tight a space, otherwise their injuries could have been much worse.

A small scream had left JJ's mouth as she bumped heads with her husband, and slid down the wall to land quite badly on her tailbone. Will on the other hand had enough time to brace himself against the wall, but took the fall to his knees. Other than a bump on the head and sore knees was he okay.

"Fuck" JJ winced loudly.

"You okay?" he asked her, which was a pointless thing to ask since she was clearly in pain. He tried to disentangle himself from her without bumping off her too much.

"God that hurt" JJ groaned as she slowly moved her leg from Will's waist but that small movement caused her let out a painful yelp.

"Don't move. Let me get up before you go tryin' to" he told her as he got to his feet. He turned the water off before he went to help her. "Here, give me your hand"

Her hands grabbed onto his forearms as he lifted her up and then helped her out of the shower. Both were soon wrapped up in some towels when they heard the familiar voice calling from the monitor "Mommy!"

"I'll get him, just take it easy, ok?" he told her and then left the bathroom to go get Henry.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she limped to the bed. She was lucky she could manage to walk, but not for long. That fall wasn't serious to break anything; she just had to stay off her feet for a bit until the pain eased. When she lowered herself onto the soft mattress, she bit down on her bottom lip and gasped from the sudden shock of pain she received.

_At least I didn't break anything _she thought, but man was she going to have one nasty black and blue patch on her ass. "Great" she muttered sarcastically. Back to work tomorrow. Forget about being able to kick down a door or chasing an UnSub, the main concern was tackling the simple task of sitting down. How the hell was she going to be able to sit comfortably on a seat when it felt incredibly painful on a soft bed? _Well this is going to be embarrassing… _

She did it. She made it to work. Coffee in hand, she made her way up to the round table for briefing. JJ had to admit that it was a bit of a challenge getting out of the bed this morning but thankfully Will was there to give her hand up, and reminded her to bring some ibuprofen to work on her way out the door.

Most of the team, bar Garcia and Hotch, were sitting at their usual spots also holding a cup of the warm beverage in their hands.

"Morning" she said to the team before placing her mug on the table and pulled out one of the empty chairs.

Rossi and Blake were deep in conversation, but paused to give a nod and a wave to the blonde, while Reid and Morgan returned the smile. She slowly lowered herself onto the seat without drawing any attention, like avoiding letting a wince slip out, or a pained expression cross her features...well she hoped, but then again she was in a room full of profilers.

"Good weekend?" Derek asked, but the sound of footsteps approaching stopped JJ from answering out loud. She glanced his way and shook her hand from side to side with a 'so so' meaning.

"Just got off the phone with the head detective in Atlanta, Georgia. Another body had been discovered early this morning, which is totalling the number of victims at 3." Hotch started while Penelope pointed the remote towards the screen to bring up the pictures.

As Hotch continued the briefing, JJ noticed Reid looking at her from the corner of her eye, but when she turned to meet his gaze, he darted his eyes to the front of the room.

_What was that look for?_ She thought

The rest of the briefing flew by and was brought to a finish by the usual 'Wheels up in 30' order given by Hotch. She finished the last drop of coffee, closed her case file and then went to stand up, making sure to use the arm rests help her push off. The others had cleared out while Blake hung back when she noticed JJ moving slower than usual.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked as she waited by the door

"Hmm?" JJ played dumb, eyebrows raised slightly. She walked over to join the older profiler.

"You alright? You're usually first out that door after Hotch" Blake explained

JJ let out a small laugh "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore after the weekend" she told her, hoping the vague reply was enough.

"Must have been some weekend then" she said just as they walked off in different directions when they reached the bottom of the short set of stairs to the bullpen.

About 30 minutes after take off, JJ was making the familiar journey back to her seat with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in her hand. Everyone had started gathering around to start reviewing the case by now and was just waiting for her to return. Like this morning, she decided to go with the same approach: setting the coffee down first, then sit. Her hands gripped the armrests and as she started sitting down did turbulence start. The unexpected wobble caused her to fly back into her seat and whacking her bruised coccyx against it.

JJ gasped and her face scrunched up from the pain, drawing all eyes to her. _Fuck that hurt_

"JJ?" Hotch asked

She let out a breath and slowly eased back until her shoulder blades touched the leather. "I'm okay," she croaked and then cleared her throat "Just hit a bruise"

"On your ass?" asked Rossi, eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his face

"I slipped in the shower yesterday" JJ explained, of course leaving out what her and Will were doing…well about to do. A small blush started spreading across her cheeks.

"Must have been a bad fall if it's taking you longer than me to sit down."

Rossi joked, which got the team smiling, including JJ.

"I'll live" she responded before Reid interrupted her

"Did you know that 54% of all injuries that take place in the bathroom all occurred in the bath or shower, but that women were more likely to be hurt than men?" he informed the group

JJ tried to hide her smile and look like she was fascinated by the statistic "I did not, but, I do now"

"It's most likely to happen, especially to couples, that decide to have -" Reid started to add but was quickly stopped by the blonde who had a flushed a deeper shade of red

"Spence!" _God, this was not happening…_ "Thanks" she muttered, praying to god that the team hadn't jumped to the same conclusions as Reid had, who had now flushed a similar shade as JJ

There was a moment of silence before the cabin was filled with Morgan's laughter after his attempt to hold it in failed. _Wonderful _she thought and then glanced at Reid who looked at her apologetically. _This is going to be one long week._

**What you think? You like? Let me know in the review (it will make me so happy) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick thanks to all those that have reviewed, followed and favourited the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

For the past week or so the weather hadn't been the best of sorts. It was constantly raining, which Henry didn't mind since he loved jumping in the puddles whenever he had his foot outside the door. But this morning was the first time they had thunder.

JJ slowly surfaced from sleep, forcing her eyes to open when she heard a distant rumble. Her face was inches from her husband's, the subtle smell of his shampoo filling her nostrils and her arm was wrapped around his waist. She sighed and snuggled a little closer to his sleeping form. She'd stay like this all day if she could.

The weeklong case the team had been working over in Atlanta had been a tough one to crack, so instead of them leaving Friday evening they were back home in Virginia around 2 in the morning.

JJ lay there for a while just listening to the odd car pass by the house on the wet road or the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. Her eyes wondered around the room for a while before they landed on Will's face. She watched his closed eyes flutter now and again, then slowly moved her gaze down along his nose until she finally reached his lips. She wanted to kiss those lips…badly. JJ rarely woke up before Will on her days off. He would always sneak out whenever Henry called into them fresh from sleep, and would sometimes surprise her with a delicious breakfast, so now it was her turn to repay the favour.

She pushed up onto her elbow and leaned over to whisper in his ear "Will". She nuzzled the rim of his ear before moving down along the side of his throat and gently placed a light kiss on his pulse point. "Wakey wakey" she murmured as she slowly trailed her lips up along his jaw. He started to stir so she manoeuvred her body so she was now hovering over him, her lips still never breaking contact with his stubbled cheek.

Another roll of thunder rang out, this time much closer and louder than the last one. Will drowsily angled his head to where her lips touched his skin as his hands found her legs that were placed on either side of his hips "I'm likin' this dream" he mumbled with a sleepy smile.

JJ laughed lightly at the corner of his mouth before she felt his hand at the back of her neck pushing her lips to his. His other hand rested on the back of her bare thigh, thanks to the boxers she wore. His boxers. When her tongue ran along his bottom lip he groaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, each of them now having at least one hand tangled up in the other's hair. Tongues danced and duelled as JJ ran her hand down his chest to the rim of his shirt, tugging it up to expose a bit of his lower abs. Will followed JJ's line of thought and trailed his finger tips up to the hem of her navy t-shirt. The sound of their heavy breathing was drowned out by the wind and rain outside.

She swiftly sat up, pulling Will with her so she could discard his top and then grasped his face in her hands, her thumbs playing with his ear lobes. Soon, her shirt was next to add to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. They broke apart to get some air, Will's head dropping to kiss her exposed skin.

Another long and extremely loud growl of thunder echoed. Will wrapped his arms around her bare waist and rolled over so he was now on top. Mouths met again. She felt his fingers pull her shorts down slowly… painfully slow.

"Please, don't rush" She said sarcastically and looked up into his eyes

"If you say so" he replied, and deliberately stopped removing them, a cheeky grin on his face.

JJ huffed impatiently and used her strength to turn them back over to their previous position, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're lucky I missed you this week, otherwise I would've curled up and gone back to sleep" she explained with her hands resting on his chest. Will laughed and pulled her down to him again.

This time it only took the pair a few seconds to rid their boxers. She brought her leg back over so she straddled him again and bent down for another kiss.

"Mommy?" both instantly froze, eyes flying wide open the second they heard their son's voice nearby.

JJ rolled off her husband so fast she was afraid the momentum would carry her off her side of the bed. Her back hit the mattress, thankful that they had been under the covers. "Hey little man" she croaked and looked over at the sleepy five year old who was standing just inside the door.

"Did the thunder wake you?" she asked. Her heart was still pounding from the scare.

"Yeah" he quietly responded as he rubbed his eye. "I'm hungry" he added

"Yeah?" Will asked, glancing over to see JJ, who was now sitting on the edge with her back to them, throwing her t-shirt back on.

"Can we make pancakes?" Henry asked with a smile on his face "With chocolate?" he added, his blue eyes grew bigger with the excitement.

"We sure can! But only if your feet are nice and cosy in your slippers" she tried to buy them some time.

"Yay!" Henry shrieked as he darted off to retrieve them from his bedroom.

"That was a close one" JJ said once he was out of earshot and ran over to grab some sweats.

"It sure was" Will said, still sitting in the bed. He sat up so his back was resting against the headboard.

"Mommy, I'm ready now!" the little blonde announced as he ran into their room but came to a halt when he saw his father still in bed. His face scrunched up from confused look he gave "Daddy, why aren't you ready?" he whined.

JJ tried to hold back the laughter. There was no way Will was going to be leaving that bed any time soon…unless it was to take a cold shower. "Why don't we get everything ready for daddy?" she asked and held out for her son to take.

Henry let out a huff "Fine" and then took his mother's hand and pulled her out into the hall after him.

* * *

"Noooo" Garcia said with a mortified look on her face. "He did not"

"Mhmm" JJ nodded her head as she took a sip from her coffee at her desk.

"What sort of sex crazed parents are you two? I fear for my godson's life" she said from the seat opposite JJ.

"Garcia!" she gasped.

"What! It's only a matter of time before he ends up with the image of his parents doing the horizontal hanky panky burned into that beautiful brain of his"

"The horizontal hanky what?" Morgan's head popped through the open doorway with a confused expression.

"Horizontal hanky panky" Penelope repeated with a smile on her face, but when Morgan's face didn't change she continued "Mattress mambo? … The no pants dance?"

"What's this about dancing?" Reid interrupted as he joined the little party of three

"Nothing Spence-" JJ started but was quickly hushed

"_You _will be glad to hear that our godson nearly saw the real life version of how the 'Birds and the Bees' do it" Garcia told him. Derek burst out laughing when he saw JJ reach over the desk and smack the technical analyst on the arm.

"You serious?" Morgan asked, still laughing.

"We weren't actually doing anything, we just-" JJ tried to dig herself out of this one, but came up with nothing "We didn't hear him because of the thunder"

"That poor child" Derek joked before he left her office smiling

Garcia reached over for her coffee and took a long gulp, as did JJ, so it was just Reid standing there with a frown on his face. JJ noticed this "You okay there Spence?"

Spencer looked up with his thinking face on "What's the Birds and the Bees?" he asked innocently.

The room remained silent for a moment, both JJ and Garcia looked at each other before Garcia turned her head back towards the young genius "Coitus".

Reid's face changed from a look of concentration to one of pure horror "Shame on you JJ" he said before he left the office and followed Morgan down the hall leaving the two women laughing.

**I didn't know if Reid would honestly know what the whole Birds and the Bees thing was about, but anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
